<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunch by HiddenViolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291394">Lunch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet'>HiddenViolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Protective Martin Blackwood, Protective Sasha James, Protective Tim Stoker, Short Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha, Martin, and Tim finally take Jon's health into their own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist &amp; Tim Stoker, jonathan "jon" sims | the archivist &amp; martin blackwood, jonathan "jon" sims | the archivist &amp; sasha james</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just don't know what this is, but here. </p>
<p>Also, I have only finished through season 2.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin startled as he heard crashes from Jon’s office. The door swung open, and Sasha exited, carrying Jon with an arm around his waist.</p>
<p>“Sasha! Sasha! Put me down! I did not agree to this! Put me down. I am the head archivist.”</p>
<p>“You’re a disaster human being that works too much and doesn’t spend nearly enough time taking care of yourself. You are having lunch.”</p>
<p>“I told you I was going to eat. You don’t need to resort to this.”</p>
<p>“No! You always say you are going to eat, and you never do.” Sasha readjusted him so that he was seated on her hip and a noise of humiliation slipped from Jon’s lips.</p>
<p>Martin felt a slight smile tug at his lips. Jon looked so cute, all disgruntled and affronted. It made Martin want to kiss him on the head, although he knew that would only make matters worse. Jon continued to squirm, but the position was too effective, and all he did was wriggle in place.</p>
<p>“Right, Tim, sandwiches, Martin tea. We are going to feed our Archivist before Elias comes down here and discovers that we have been neglecting him and fires us all.”</p>
<p>“He can’t fire you for that because it is not your job!”</p>
<p>“Actually, boss, it is. You see, when we first got picked to be your assistants, he called us in and told us that we had to look after you. Apparently, all of the time he spent molding you to the perfect Archivist, he discovered that you are shit at taking care of yourself.”</p>
<p>Jon sputtered helplessly for a moment. “That is absolutely ridiculous and almost certainly not true. Is it?”</p>
<p>Jon turned to Martin, who he could always trust to be honest with him. Martin wouldn’t lie to him about this sort of thing.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Jon. He even called me in. Made it very clear that we were all supposed to look after you and make sure that you were properly coping.”</p>
<p>Sasha hoisted him a little higher. “Right, you have your orders, fetch him what he needs.”</p>
<p>Martin leaped to his feet and set to his task. He would need to make an excellent cup of tea to help with Jon’s temper about this. Although Martin himself couldn’t help but feel pleased about it. He had wanted to do something like this for hours, but he didn’t have the nerve or the authority. Only secondary Archivist could get away with this, which meant it had to be Sasha.</p>
<p>Besides, she honestly was quite good at it. Martin didn’t know if it was experience or intuition, but Sasha was good at taking care of people, and he loved her for it.</p>
<p>When Martin returned with Jon’s tea exactly how he liked it, he saw Jon still trying to escape Sasha’s grip. She just smiled at Martin and nodded at the table in front of them. She had moved to sit with Jon in her lap, keeping a strong arm around his waist.</p>
<p>“This is unlawful imprisonment! You can’t do this to me!” The last part came out as a wail. Sasha hugged him close and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Martin’s heart went out to him. The job of Archivist had been steadily wearing on him for several weeks. Even with the three of them helping and Elias trying to make the transition as easy as possible, it was still taking its toll.</p>
<p>Elias had warned them that there would be a lot of time where Jon didn’t really understand his powers and his needs. Time, when he thought that subsisting solely on statements would be fine, but he still required regular food and water.</p>
<p>Apparently, Elias hadn’t thought he would grow into it so quickly. It had been 10 years before Gertrude had even shown a single speck of power. Jon had started showing a single year into the position. Elias assured them that it was a good thing and spoke to his excellent aptitude as the Archivist. However, he would need a lot of care while he figured himself and his powers out.</p>
<p>“Here we are, a nice cup of tea for our archivist.”</p>
<p>Jon pouted at him and turned away from the tea. Martin wasn’t worried. To date, Jon had never been able to resist a perfectly made cup of tea, and he highly doubted that today was going to be the start.</p>
<p>“Sandwich for the boss! I have a ham sandwich for the boss.” Tim set the sandwich in front of Jon with a flourish that made Jon’s glower even worse.</p>
<p>“Alright, time to have something to eat. Remember, as soon as you finish with your meal, you can go back to work. All you have to do is eat the sandwich and drink the tea. Don’t you want to go back to work?” Sasha cooed this into his ear, and Jon squirmed in discomfort. He sighed and finally picked the sandwich up.</p>
<p>He took a hesitant bite and then washed it down with a few sips of tea. It only took a single bite for his body to realize that it was, in fact, hungry, and he started eating with gusto. He finished the sandwich quickly and drained the cup of tea.</p>
<p>He gave a contented sigh that was immediately followed by a glare. “Well, I have satisfied your conditions. May I go back to work?”</p>
<p>“Alright, but we’ll be back to either make you go home or to make you eat something for dinner. Are we clear?”</p>
<p>He grumbled a bit, and Sasha pinched his side. Jon whined and turned to look at her in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Are. We. Clear?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sasha,” Jon said as he avoided eye contact.</p>
<p>“Excellent. Alright, you may go back to work. Remember to ask for help if you need to get anything off of a high shelf.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes. I am short and not competent to get things off of the high shelves. I remember. There is no need to constantly remind me of this fact. It was only one time.” He continued to grumble as he made his way back to his office.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments keep me alive in my pit of anxiety and kudos give me a reason to check me emails.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>